


You Light Me Up

by CitrusVanille



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: The night is mercifully quiet, the stillness broken only by the groan and creak of the ship, the slap of waves against her wooden sides.





	You Light Me Up

The night is mercifully quiet, the stillness broken only by the groan and creak of the ship, the slap of waves against her wooden sides.

Jason stares up at the stars above him, wonders if they’ll be lucky enough to have more nights like this, clear and calm and peaceful. Adventure is all very well and good, but sometimes he wonders why he bothers, why he risks so much. Sometimes he just wants…

The soft sound of footsteps crossing the deck carries easily, but Jason keeps his eyes fixed above him even when the sound comes closer and stops behind him, even when arms wrap loosely around his waist.

“You’ll manage whatever the gods throw at you,” Orpheus’ voice says softly in his ear.

“Are you a seer, now, too?” he asks, but even the slight lilt Orpheus’ spoken words carry is enough to make Jason relax back against him.

Orpheus laughs, the sound low and sweet. “No, but I know you. That is enough.”

Jason shakes his head, covers Orpheus’ hands with his own. He wants to know how it can be that simple, how that can be possible, but he doesn’t know how.

“Would you like me to play for you?”

Jason shakes his head again, wants to say, _Just stay with me,_ but doesn’t know how to do that either.

But Orpheus’ arms tighten, his chin coming to rest on Jason’s shoulder, breath warm on Jason’s neck, and Jason thinks that maybe he gets it anyway.


End file.
